


Tales of Miss Fortune

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Sex Dreams, actually boners should have a tag of their own given they will happen in every damn chapter, adrien gets marirekt over and over, but if you expect a plot prepare to be disappointed lmao, marinette isn't going easier on adrien either, miss fortune is a boss ass bitch, miss fortune's fave hobby is giving chat boners, okay normal tagging, puns, they are 21/22 in this fic, this is a villain ladybug story, this is just sexual tension all over the place, this stays m for now but it can change lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9777104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: When Adrien accepted being a superhero for the first time, he expected a mortal enemy. He never expected the mortal enemy to have a kink for giving him boners and leaving him hot and bothered whenever they fought.





	1. Night at the Museum

**Author's Note:**

> Damn self, at it again with another story

Chat Noir moved stealthily through the dark corridors of the Louvre. It was fights like this when he was truly grateful for his night vision. Fights in the dark were an advantage for him and he knew he needed any asset he could get when it came to fighting _her_. Because honestly, there was only one thief in the whole of Paris (and possibly Europe) that would go on a stealing spree without any care for the security system.

Miss Fortune.

Chat’s grip on his staff tightened as he scanned the halls for his nemesis. She was the nightmare of Paris for almost six years now. And while she was not robbing simple people, there wasn’t any museum, gallery and private collection that had been spared. And more often than Chat would have liked to admit, she got away with it. He didn’t even want to think how many millions if not billions of euros had been lost because of her. Damn her.

Chat’s eyes scanned the hall he was in, feeling a little bit creeped out by the eyes in the portraits almost following him. He was never a fan of museums at night. Sometimes he wished he could just the exact place where Miss Fortune was. Not that he was worried she will escape. She never left without a fight. More often than not, Chat felt she was doing all these robberies with a clear purpose in mind: to drive him mad. Frankly, she was succeeding. With a sigh, he stopped in place focusing on the noise. His cat ears twitched as he heard a faint noise. from somewhere afar and a little to the west.

The storehouse.

He sprinted down the hall until he was close enough to hear better. He began moving with stealth again, his steps trailing the little noises he was hearing. His tail flicked anxiously as he stepped in one of the big rooms of the basement. Boxes of all sizes, sculptures wrapped in sheets covered in dust and even some paintings lying around. The sight almost made him sad, but he didn't have time to linger on that. He kept his guard up as he stepped further into the room, being prepared for any surprise attack. What he wasn't prepared for, however, was a fancy chair that probably belonged in the court of Louis de 14th. Put in the middle of an empty space and illuminated strangely by some candles in the back. He immediately spun around, throwing his baton at the target behind him that triggered a noise just one second before. Only to see that there was nothing before him.

"What the... " his curse had turned into a yowl as someone jumped into his back, managing to knock him off his feet. 

A pair of soft lips brushed against his ear shell. "Hello, handsome."

Chat struggled as she sized his hands behind his back, making it impossible for him to use them. With a grunt of annoyance, he rolled on is back, trying to get rid of her, but it only aggravated the situation as she copied his move. It ended up with a tumble on the floor, until Miss Fortune managed to tie his hands with the string of her yoyo. Chat growled as she forced him to sit in the chair and wrapped the string around his body, managing to tie him to the chair. 

"You, know, I'm almost disappointed for how easy you fell for that, kitten." she said with a pout while taking a bundle of rope off her belt. She took a few steps towards him, slow, almost teasingly. It wouldn't be the first time when Chat felt like he was the mouse and she was the cat. "But I could forgive you if you meow for me a little."

Adrien just glared at her, clenching his teeth. She always liked to play with him and he knew very well giving her a reaction would only make her satisfied with herself. And he was too stubborn for that. His lack of reaction seemed to only make her pout further.

"Well, then. If you aren't in the mood of talking I'll just get to action too. And when you think I even settled the romantic atmosphere with the candles." with a dramatic sigh, she got on her knees in front of him.

He did his best to ignore the heat rising in his cheeks as he tried to kick her away. Miss Fortune grabbed his leg and pinned it back down with ease. Glancing up at him with a scolding look, she chided him. "Bad chaton!"

He huffed annoyed, before redirecting his attention to her, keeping a close eye for any chance to free himself. She looked away from his face, her gaze sliding over his torso and then to his crotch. And by the way her lips curled into a predatory smirk, Chat was sure he was in trouble. Humming amusedly, she settled her hands on his thighs before spreading his legs wide open. 

"What are you doing?" to his ultimate embarrassment, that was very much a squeak.

"Oh, but please, tell me, kitten. What happens usually when you have someone kneeling between your spread legs?"

Chat really wanted to give a witty reply, but frankly, he was pretty brain dead when she was staring at him with those bedroom eyes. Why was he cursed with a weakness for blue eyes? 

And as if that wasn't enough, she began running her hands up and down his thighs, agonizingly slow. And the suit wasn't doing anything to decrease the feeling. It only stopped the pain from big hits, but gentle touches? They felt as if there was nothing between them besides a very thin sheet of silk. Chat beat his lips as she rested her head on his left thigh, her fingers trailing closer and closer to his crotch. He closed his eyes, trying to think about the most unpleasant things in the world, just not to get a boner. He could never forgive himself if he got a boner from her teasing in front of her.

(He got boners because of her before and he wouldn't bother lying, but frankly, he was in private.)

She would never let him live it down. As if she didn't wound his pride enough these years. That would be the last drop. He felt Miss Fortune shift and then, something being wrapped around his ankles. He opened his eyes only to find his ankles tied and Miss Fortune smirking up at him, some rope still in her hands.

"I like you tied up." he remarked casually before putting the rope over her shoulder and sitting in his lap. 

Chat hissed. She was warm. And he had no doubt the way she was grinding on him, slowly was with a clear purpose in mind. Chat wanted to scream. Why couldn't he have a normal enemy? One that found pleasure in kicking his ass, not in sexually frustrating him? No, apparently that was too much to ask for. When he accepted being a superhero he certainly didn't expect almost six years of flirting, banter and sexual tension that just seemed to increase in the latest months. 

Miss Fortune nuzzled his nose. That gesture was way too sweet for someone who looked like she was one step away from eating him alive while dry humping him. And there was so much he could do to stop his dick from going hard while someone was grinding on him and it felt very much like it was skin on skin. Miss Fortune seemed extremely happy with her results so far. 

"Do you like this, kitten?" she whispered in his ear in a sultry voice as she increased her rhythm, her hot core moving faster against his boner.

Chat let out a moan, dropping his head against her shoulder. This was humiliating, but he couldn't bring himself to care too much when he felt so good. He will regret this later, he knew, but frankly, he had limits where he simply couldn't resist anymore. Miss Fortune was running her hands all over his body and Chat realized a few seconds too late she was tying him the rope and retrieving her yoyo.

"I fucking hate you." he growled through gritted teeth. For what, he wasn't sure. For being a nightmare to Paris? For humiliating him like that? For the fact that he was actually enjoying it? For outwitting him?

There was a slight gasp and soon all the warmth was gone. He looked up to see Miss Fortune glaring at him.

"That was the wrong thing to say." she hissed before getting something out of a box on the side. "Bad kitties get punished."

The next thing he knew was that Miss Fortune was leaning towards him with a piece of duct tape in her hands. She pressed it against his lips, before a smirk appeared on her face. She tilted her head, pressing her lips against his through the duct tape before gluing it to his face.

"That was for the language. You should learn how to dirty talk, kitten." she straightened her back. "You were very rude, I liked you better when you were moaning. And because you said that, then I won't make you cum anymore." 

Going to another box that was laying near, she picked two pieces of jewelry. The turned to him, raising them for him to see.

"They supposedly belonged to Madame de Pompadour. And given you are here, I want to ask you for an opinion. Which one do you think fits me better?"

She raised each pair to her ears. "The sapphire ones or the ruby ones?" Chat gave an annoyed growl making er giggle. "Oopsie, I forgot I duct taped you. Oh well, nod once for sapphire, nod twice for ruby."

She looked throughout amused as he didn't react anyhow. "Well, I guess you are right. I should take both."

Chat glared at her as she put the two pairs of earrings in one of her belt satchels. 

"See you next time, beau gosse." she said with a smirk, blowing him a kiss.

And with that, she simply strutted out of the hall, leaving a very annoyed Chat Noir with an unsolved boner behind.


	2. What the cat dragged in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we have a lil insight at Adrien and Mari's daily lives. And no sin, unfortunately.

It was a general agreement that Monday sucked. It was even more of an agreement that Monday mornings, specifically, sucked even more. In fact, it was common knowledge that Monday mornings were the moment when most hopes and dreams died. And when there was a Monday morning at the Agreste Headquarters, well, that was when all aspirations, happiness, self-esteem, and trust went down the gutter. Adrien’s included. He tried to put his best professional face to show that he was a very equilibrated man, who gets a full night rest and is nothing short of a responsible adult and a perfect CEO for the Agreste fashion empire. As he walked confidently through the building, the employees were greeting him with that usual air of ‘shit, that’s the boss’, so he assumed his façade was working.

(Honestly, was he that scary? He certainly hoped not.)

When he was finally in the privacy of his office, he let his head fall on the table as he groaned miserably. He had a night from hell. Not only was he left with a boner, but also tied to a chair. And it was very hard to try to get out of that death grip without knocking the candle overs and setting the whole Louvre on fire. He arrived home exhausted and only managed to get two hours of sleep. And just when the sleep was the sweetest that’s when his alarm decided to wake him up. Hell knows the dark circles under his eyes were only hidden because of that luxurious concealer he was wearing. Whining again softly, he rested his cheek against his desk considering taking a nap right that second. But of course, he didn’t have the chance. A cup of coffee and a bag with a pastry were put in front of him. And if there was one thing he loved more than sleep it was food. His head shot up immediately.

“A café noisette and a croissant with extra butter.” Marinette Dupain-Cheng declared. As he dug in his breakfast, she glanced at the clock on the wall. “And just in time. 9:15.”

“I never knew you were a morning person.” he remarked in between two sips of coffee.

“Oh, I’m not a morning person. I just had a very busy night and just didn’t go to sleep at all.” she said with a satisfied smirk.

 _Busy night? She must have worked on designs_ , Adrien thought. Marinette was, after all, an amazing designer. He had been impressed with her portfolio when she applied for the internship and he decided there was no way he would let her carry the coffee and lunch orders of everybody in the design department for the year long period of the internship. Well, she was still bringing him coffee, yes, but she was also able to work on her designs whenever she was done with the tasks he was giving her. And he knew all too well how cut throat the fashion industry was and how sabotage and mental games worked when it came to newcomers. And while Marinette was a force to be reckoned with, he would rather save her all that trouble. He had been dealing with those things since he began to walk, he would rather not have anybody go through the same thing if he could help it.

"So, what's on today's agenda?" Marinette asked as he finished his croissant.

"Just arrange the schedule for the week and then you are free to design. If anything else comes up, I'll tell you."

Marinette nodded with a smile, moving to her desk on the other side of the great room. Adrien finished his coffee, depositing the bag and the empty cup in the trash bin under his desk and decided to try his best to focus on work. The coffee had helped a little, but not enough to make up for all the lost hours of sleep. A low tune filled the air and his eyes slipped to Marinette, who got to work already while humming a familiar tune. It sounded like the last Jagged Stone hit. Ah, Marinette had really great taste in music. And video games. And fashion. And food. And... everything really. She was a very efficient assistant and just a lovely person to be around in general. Sometimes Adrien wished he had a friend like her. Huh, friend. He tilted his head, wondering if it was a good idea to ask.

"Hey, Marinette," he called across the room, getting her attention. First name basis was something he insisted on. Monsieur Agreste sounded too much like his father and it was making him feel super weird. The only two instances when they used formal titles were when they were joking around or when they were in front of other people. "Do you... do you consider me a friend?"

Marinette blinked surprised and Adrien wanted to punch himself in the face for asking. Until her lips curled in a smirk and a mischevious glint appeared in her eyes. It almost gave him a feeling of deja vu, for whatever reason. "Oh, my, Monsieur Agreste, what an improper question. So unbusinesslike." she teased, before she gave him a genuine smile. "Sure, Adrien. I can be your friend."

"Thank you." he breathed out, turning back to his work and missing the sad expression that took over her features. 

"No need to thank me." she said back with a fond smile.

Well, at least Marinette was considering him a friend. Her and the fluffy god of destruction currently sleeping in his pocket. What a squad. Sometimes he wished he would have went to school like everybody ese, and make friends who might have liked him for more than his money or looks. He never had that chance. And ever since his father died, well, being a CEO as we as a supe hero didn't give him th chance to mingel. Adrien sighed and begann typing an email.

Maybe he will just have a peaceful day for once.

(Spoiler alert: he doesn't.)

He and Marinette were just exiting the building, deciding to go to get some dinner, cause they will be stuck at work over the program yet again. That was when four police cars with the sirens ringing passed by fastly. Adrien wanted to scream. Seriously? Again? Didn't Miss Fortune have a life to take care of that didn't imply robbing every museum in Paris?

"I wonder what that is." Marinette thought out loud.

"A robbery, most likely." Adrien said, while checking his pocket for Plagg. "You know, Marinette, why don't you just go home. I'm giving you a free night."

"Wait, where are you... ?" she didn't have the chance to ask because he already took off running.

"I just forgot something I need to take care off." he called over his shoulder. "Have a nice evening!"

And with that he disappeared around the corner, leaving a very confused Marinette behind him.

\---------------

As it turned out, it hadn't been Miss Fortune this time. Just a gang trying to steal from a jewelry store. Honestly, the fight didn't last that long, but they had the boss of the store and two employees taken as prisoners so he had to get them out first. Chat Noir dropped in a dark alley, making sure no one was around as he dropped his transformation. Catching a yawning Plagg in his hands he snorted.

"Me too, buddy. Let's go home." the kwami didn't even bother to ask for cheese.

As he made his way out o the alley carefully, he didn't notice the pair of striking blue eyes following his every move.

"My, my." a sweet voice mocked. "Look what the cat dragged in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We do have a cliffhanger tho lmao


	3. Tense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again. Sorry if there are any mistakes guys

Adrien felt his eyes dry as he stared at the screen of his laptop, while fastly writing a reply to one of his emails. This day had only brought problems. There was a delay with the delivery of Mulberry silk, the model for the May editorial called in sick and they needed a last minute replacement. There had been problems with the director for the new perfume commercial and the concept that the team he refused to work it. And there was the problem with the executive of the Milano branch who was apparently very incompetent and the board of directors there wanted to change him. Adrien sighed, massaging the bridge of his nose. His head was about to burst. It was well in the afternoon and besides that usual croissant in the morning he ate nothing. And he didn’t get too much sleep either because he spent a good part of the night stopping a kidnapping. It was moments like this, when everything was just too much and too overwhelming, when he simply wished to give everything up and just go to the Agreste private island in the Caribbean and spend the whole day drinking cocktails and swimming and then get a full night sleep in his silk sheets while the room smells like jasmine scented candles. And he could use his face masks in peace. He didn’t put a face mask on for about a week now, his skin was dying, damit. Clenching his jaw and remembering he has to be a responsible adult, he was ready to return to the problems at hand when he was gently pulled against the back of his chair. He closed his eyes as his temples were massaged gently, before her hands slipped in his hair, making his ponytail come undone.

“You are going to kill yourself if you keep this up.” Marinette stated while running her fingers through his hair, and making circular motions against his scalp.

“Mhm.” was the only thing he managed to say as he relaxed against her touch. 

Marinette’s fingers slid from his hair, along his neck and over his shoulders. And then she began massaging his back. Adrien bit his lip to keep from moaning. It felt so good, the pressure of her hands against his back muscles, making every knot of tension come undone. He wondered if her hands were so warm or it was his body that was warmer than usual. As she moved her hands with practiced ease, Adrien kept trying to keep the purr that was about to ring out. Her fingers pressed against a certain spot on his back and Adrien even brought his thumb to bite into. Anything to keep him from doing something extremely awkward.Godammit, massages weren't supposed to make you almost orgasm.

"You are a goddess" he groaned, allowing himself to go limp against her hands.

Marinette giggled. “I’ll make sure to put that in my CV.” once she took care of his back, her hands slid up again, rubbing his temples gently. “I’m serious, though. I know you are technically my boss and you can fire me for this, and probably blacklist me from the fashion world forever if you really want, but frankly,” her voice changed from soothing to threatening. “I’m going to kick your ass out of the office at four if you don’t intend to leave it yourself by then.”

By all accounts, he should have been insulted for being spoken to like that. But it felt so good to not have someone kiss his ass for once, that he couldn’t help, but laugh. “Thank you my conscience. I promise we will have a normal schedule today.”

He kept his eyes closed, enjoying Marinette’s little massage, entirely obvious to the self satisfied smirk on her face.

\--------------------------

Adrien hated his life. Thanks to Marinette, he actually got home at a decent hour and made himself a nice consistent dinner. But when he was about to draw himself a bath with bubbles and essential oils, he got an alert on his phone. Miss Fortune. Of fucking course. And now, when he stood across from her, he couldn’t help but glare as she smirked cockily at him, a painting held securely under her arm.

“Hello, kitten. You look awfully tense.”

“Thanks to you.” he kept glaring at her. “How about a deal. You put that painting down and we just go home in peace. No fighting this time.”

“Hm.” he hummed tapping her chin. “Depends. Can I bring you to my home instead of the painting?”

“No.”

She sighed dramatically. “Then it isn’t a deal. This piece will look lovely on my living room wall. Though,” she smiled at him. “You would look even more lovely while I nail you against the wall.”

Chat tried to ignore the blush spreading over his cheeks as he lounged at her. With a fast move, she dodged, the set the painting on the floor carefully. After making sure her catch was out of the way she jumped back at him engaging into hand to hand combat. Honestly, his job would be much easier if she wasn’t such a talker.

“My, my.” she said in an appreciative tone while blocking one of his blows. “I could cut myself on that jaw. And even so, “she sighed dreamily. “I bet it is wonderful to sit on.”

Chat hoped his blush wasn’t to evident. “Trying to distract me with talking won’t work this time.”

She giggled. And the next thing Adrien knew was that he fell on his ass, before being rolled onto his stomach. He tensed as he fet her body slid against his, his hands immobilized. He began to struggle to free himself, but any attempt he might have done, disappeared when she spoke again.

“Oh, I really love this position.” she leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “Say, kitten, do you like pegging?”

Adrien was blushing again. Because she was using dirty tricks on him, not because he may actually really be into pegging. Seriously. His lack of answer seemed to bother Miss Fortune.

“It is not polite to not answer people, you know. But if this is how you want to play, fine.”

She began rolling her hips against his ass at an agonizing speed. Too damn slow. And yet. His body relaxed against her movement, even if his brain screamed at him to fight her, not let her dry hump him. But it felt too good for his body to even want to resist anyhow. And when her hands moved from gripping him to massage his back, Adrien just went putty. Oddly, the massaging seemed somehow familiar, but he couldn’t bring himself to care or try to figure out why. His body needed that. Miss Fortune noticed that as well as she pressed a kiss against the nape of his neck. Adrien bit his lips to the point of bleeding to keep from moaning. He was letting her dry hump him, but he would be damned before he let himself show her that he was enjoying this. The touches became slower and Adrien took a few seconds too much to realize she wasn’t on him anymore. Glancing over his shoulder he saw the painting was gone as well. He groaned. 

Fuck Miss Fortune.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He really wants to but he is also stubborn. Lol.


	4. Heavy Breathing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody ready for ladrien? im sorry if it isnt very good, i lack experience when it comes writing ladrien ngl. Also, my fighting scenes are crappy so pls excuse that too

Adrien sighed as he typed away some report. Alright, so they got the best wool from the Vucana sheep, the national animal of Chile. No, Peru. Yeah, the national animal of Peru. Wait… why did he write down about the origin of their wool stocks when he was working on a report about the perfume line? Adrien squinted at his screen, obviously looking for a reason why he was being an idiot when someone cleared their throat. Adrien glanced up, to see Marinette giving him a dotting look, her arms crossed over her chest while she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Adrien gulped, making himself small in his chair. One may think he had no reason to be scared of his assistant. Well, those people obviously never met Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Adrien couldn’t even care less she was 30 centimeters shorter than him, she was terrifying. She had a glare that could unleash the apocalypse and he saw her arguing with someone and he was pretty sure that person pissed their pants at the sight of angry Marinette. Also, Adrien saw her running in stilettos without a trouble which only made her more terrifying. Who can run in stilettos without some dark magic going on? So yeah, you could bet your ass Adrien was cowering in fear at the sight of an obviously annoyed Marinette.

“Can… can I help you?” he asked in a small voice, trying to give her his best kitty eyes and somehow soften her.

“All the paperwork you sent to me to forward had mistakes in it. In the last report that is referring to the new shoe collection, you said there should be an increase in cashmere use.”

Adrien opened his mouth to argue, but closed it back just as fast. Honestly, it didn’t seem so far-fetched, given his state lately, but he still had so much to work on. “I’ll be more careful.” he promised only to flinch as Marinette closed the lid of his laptop a little bit too forcefully. 

Adrien gulped as she lifted him off the chair by the tie. “Where are we going?” in all honesty, he hoped the answer wasn’t ‘your death’ or something similar. Or… you know, actually, he was going to enough of a young adulthood crisis to enjoy being caressed by the sweet touch of death. 

“To the gym.” she said shortly, before dragging him towards the elevator.

Now, you may wonder, why would the headquarters of a fashion empire have a gym. The answer: his father had to be extra™ while working on the plans of the building.They also had a pool, a jacuzzi, and a mini spa.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Well, Marinette was right, exercising did help with stress relief. And stretching his muscles really came as a good distraction from all the work. From both jobs.

“Hey, Adrien.” he turned around to find Marinette leaning against the ropes of the boxing ring. “Wanna spar?”

Adrien considered his options for a second before nodding and joining her in the ring. As the sparing began, he couldn’t help but notice that Marinette was having good moves and defensives stances. She probably had some martial arts training, but Adrien still referred to no go full force on her. She might have training, but he was a part-time superhero. It just didn’t seem fair to go to hard on her when there were criminals that he didn’t go hard on because it wasn’t necessary. He moved fastly, trying to give a blow to her left, but in a blink of an eye, he found himself on his back, staring at the ceiling in surprise. Marinette moved forward blocking his view while her hands were holding his shoulder and neck securely.

Her lips curled in a cocky smirk. “Don’t go easy on me, sir.” 

“As you wish.” Adrien declared after a couple of seconds.

Getting back on their feet, they began to spar again.

Marinette had the first round in the bag. It started pretty normally, they both focused more on hand to hand combat. Left, block, upper right, dodge, spin and low blow, move out of the way. Adrien was all too familiar with this dance. But honestly, he wanted to kick himself for making such an amateurish move to leave his feet protected. Marinette took advantage of that to knock him over. He was about to try to roll her over, when she secured his hands in an almost painful grip above his head while she was squeezing his hips with her thighs.

(Which he was entirely not enjoying, the same way he wasn’t enjoying her position on his crotch. No, sir, he was entirely professional.)

“I win.” Marinette declared in an almost bored tone, as of kicking his ass was a daily occurrence, very much like washing the dishes.

The second round was his. The fighting had been much more intense and it seemed both him and Marinette weren’t pulling their punches anymore. And he came to the conclusion he won’t ever get Marinette angry. She was ridiculously strong, flexible and had great stamina, given the sparing was going intensely for around fifteen minutes. Adrien had half a mind to suggest her to become a superhero. It was by pure luck, he caught her in a less favorable pose. He managed to get her hands in a lock, pulling her back against him, while he keept her hands seized by his side, his feet moving to block hers from kicking him over. They were both breathing heavily and Adrien took a couple of seconds to enjoy the sweet victory. But just when he was about to declare it, Marinette giggled.

“Are you trying to seduce me so you can win?” she teased in a voice that seemed oddly familiar, obviously referring. “Because two can play that game, sir.”

Adrien tried to keep from gasping as she rolled her backside against him. It just crashed on Adrien that they were in an awfully intimate position, her back to his chest, their limbs tangled together and their breaths still heavy. Adrien let go of her fastly, for the sake of saving whatever appearances were left (for whom… he wasn’t sure).

“That doesn’t work on me. You have no idea what I’ve been through.” he muttered darkly. “Round three!” he shouted without noticing the huge smirk playing on her lips as if she knew exactly what he’s been through.

In all honesty, Adrien had absolutely no idea what the hell happened in round three. But somehow he found himself on top of Marinette, his forearm against her throat, keeping her in place. Their chests were heaving against each other and they could feel the other’s ragged breath on their faces. And there was something in Marinette’s eyes, a fire that he couldn’t quite describe. Not that he had time to linger on it, because Marinette took advantage of his stillness to grab his arm and throw him over her head and right on his back. Fucking hell, she was strong! He didn’t even get a chance to think about what he should do next before he felt a pair of strong thighs wrapping around his head and neck. He felt like choking and it wasn’t because of the lack of air. By all means, if he will die, death by being strangled by Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s wonderfully muscled thighs was a fantastic way to go. But that wasn’t his main problem right now. No, his main problem was caused because of his heightened senses caused by the cat miraculous influence. He could smell things people couldn’t. And in that moment he was smelling arousal. And it smelled so sweet it made his mouth almost water. God, he wanted a taste of it. And just when he seemed to be left without any air, Marinette freed him. Not that it helped too much. Not when he was still laying in between her spread legs, not while her bare abs were glistening with sweat and certainly not when here hair was a wild mess, falling in her eyes as she parted those pink lips of hers. Oh, fuck.

“Are you alright? You look positively starved,” she stated, tilting her head almost innocently. “And you are awfully red.”

Adrien gathered himself and got on his feet as fast as possible, turning away from her. “It is because of the workout!” he argued.

He didn’t notice the way Marinette licked her lips, as if she just got some wonderful juice from which she intended to savor every drop.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Adrien hated himself. And his cat tendencies. No, wait. Tomcat tendencies. God, he couldn’t believe that thing crossed his mind. And towards Marinette! Hell knows what she must think of him. Adrien wanted to scream at the thought of losing his only current friend. She didn’t react badly after the whole incident, not even when they went back to the office. The things seemed as they always were. But something still felt off.

And as if it was magic, an alarm from a store began wheezing just then. Nudging his pocket to wake up Plagg, Adrien slipped in an ally. God, a superhero can’t even go grocery shopping without something happening. Just when he was about to call his transformation, a sweet voice interrupted him.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?”  
Adrien’s eyes were close to bugging out of his head at the sight of her jumping in the alley and walking towards him slowly.

“Miss Fortune.” he gasped.

“Oh, “ she put a hand over her heart. “So you know me.”

Adrien knew her personally, but he was sure the rest of Paris knew how she looked too. He began, to retreat slowly, only for his back to hit the wall.

“Lucky thing, “ she walked slowly towards him. “I know who you are too.”

For a second, he felt his blood run cold at the thought of her knowing his secret identity. But these worries were vanquished a second later when she stated. “You are Adrien Agreste. The model. You are even more handsome up close.”

Adrien was flabbergasted when she began running a hand through his hair, playing with it, before she slid her fingers down, caressing his cheek. She sighed dreamily. “Why do I always fall for the beautiful blondes? It is almost like I have a type.”

Huh, handsome blondes? Who was she talking about?

Coming even closer, she leaned against him, playing with the collar of his shirt. “So Adrien, given my kitten is so adamant about not kissing me, what about you? Would you like a taste of sweetness?”

Adrien gulped, as sh leaned closer, tilting her head. And her lips were really tempting, they had always been, so full and pink and he truly wanted a try. But there was a voice in the back of his mind screaming about morals and how kissing criminals wasn’t a superhero’s business. Looking aside, Adrien shook his head. “I’m not kissing thieves.”

“Oh, “ if he wouldn’t know better he could have sworn she sounded disappointed. Adrien noticed her expression dropped, before regaining her flirty demeanor back fastly. “well, if you ever change your mind… “

She kissed her index finger before tapping his nose with it, while leaning in awfully close and staring at him with those startling blue eyes. “... you just have to call my name, and I’ll make sure you won’t need anything else sweet ever again.”

Turning on her heels, she took a few steps with a swing in her hips. “Until then, au revoir pretty little thing.”

And with that, she threw her yoyo up disappearing in the night and leaving a flabbergasted Adrien Agreste against a wall in the alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Adrien, his conscience ain't letting his dick have fun


	5. Good Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is meh

Adrien was pacing across his living room, sighing and groaning and running his hands through his hair. He was pretty close to make a hole in the floor. Which would have been unfortunate given he lives in a penthouse. He would probably come crashing through the roof of his downstair neighbors. Tho, last time he checked, the apartment downstairs wasn’t really in use, it was some sort of holiday residence of a foreign rich business man. All the better, if he makes a hole through the floor then he won’t bother anyone. At least his mind could be at ease with one thing. Cause sure as hell it wasn’t with the rest. Adrien continued pacing, his thoughts an entire mess.

Meanwhile, on the couch, Plagg was getting an eye twitch. He couldn’t even enjoy his delicious Camembert in piece, because Adrien was going through an early twenties crisis. Well, he was going through a crisis every week, but this was one of the over the top ones. Honestly, Plagg would probably be more indulgent if there was something important to worth get so worked up over. But no. Of course not. Adrien was getting worked up over the fact that his brain and his dick had diverging opinions.

“Kid.” Plagg called out.

Adrien, finally happy that someone acknowledged him, started pouring his heart out. “Oh my god, I can’t like her, I have morals, I’m a hero, I can’t just like a thief, but I do. I like her a lot and I even touched myself thinking of her… “

“Too much information, kid.” 

“... and whenever I do that it is the best masturbation session ever even if I do it like twice a year. And it isn’t fair I’m not supposed to be attracted to her.”

“Kid, honestly… “

“Does it make me a bad guy and no longer a hero cause I’m attracted to her?”

“Kid!” Plagg flew in his face and slapped his nose. “Calm down. Seriously. There is nothing wrong being attracted to her. Honestly, what’s the worst thing that she had done?”

“Well, she stole the Mona Lisa and… “

Plagg scoffed. “Kid, please. I was alive then and I can tell you Leo hated that piece of junk. And the model herself got less expression than the ones you are working with. So don’t tell me this nonsense.”

“But she is a villain.” Adrien complained again, making Plagg squeeze his cheeks.

“Kid, listen, no one cares. You are literally angry over your dick functioning properly. How do you humans say nowadays? Righ. You need to chill. So just go to your room and take care of that nonsense and let me enjoy my cheese in peace.”

Adrien nodded and left the room. But five minutes later when he was laying down with his hand slipping down his pajama pants, it wasn’t Miss Fortune who appeared once he closed his eyes. It was Marinette. Adrien rolled over on his stomach and screamed in the pillow.

Fuck him.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Mornings were never good for anyone. They were especially not good when you were thrown across the floor of a small abandoned factory hall. It was a good thing he hadn’t gone to sleep at all last night, because Miss Fortune had an early start. She stole a sapphire necklace from a private collection, thus forcing him to chase her while the sun rose over the city of Paris. Actually, when put like that it sounded a bit romantic and he wondered if she did it on purpose. Knowing her, she probably did. Picking himself off the ground he attacked her again. And honestly, he had no idea how he managed, but he got a good enough grip to send her tumbling across the floor. He was ready to go for another offensive move and maybe manage to snatch the necklace. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her curling herself into a ball.

“Miss Fortune?” he called out. The only answer he got was a low whimper that reminded him of a kicked puppy.

Oh no. Did he hurt her? They hadn’t been pulling their punches when they fought, not ever. But they had never injured each other seriously either. Chat walked towards her.

“Why are you so rough with me, kitten?” she whispered when he was finally close enough to touch. Kneeling next to her, she turned her around to face him, careful not to hurt her even more.

Miss Fortune looked up at him with the most innocent gaze he had ever seen on her. He barely managed to hear her when she spoke next. “I thought you’d be gentle.”

Chat felt remorseful. He reached for her trying to help her in a sitting position. And just as he reached for her shoulder, she seized his hands. And that sweet, innocent look vanished as soon as it came. With a smirk, she whispered. "You look entirely vanilla."

The next thing Chat Noir knew was that he was hoisted up on her shoulders before being thrown tumbling across the floor. He tried to get up, but she was faster. She came behind him, her thighs engulfing his, her chest pressed against his backside and her left hand holding the string of her yoyo as he wrapped it against his wrists. Her right hand reached for his hair, running her fingers through it, almost soothingly.

"So how is it, kitten?" she gripped his hair, forcing his head in such a position that exposed his neck. "Are you rough in bed?"

Chat hissed through his teeth as she dragged her tongue along his exposed skin at a torturous pace. Her voice was low, almost predatory and he liked it more than he should. "Talk with me, minou. Are you going to be rough with me? Push me on my stomach and pound me into the mattress? Or aren't you even going to bother with a bed?" she giggled. "Will you just push me against a wall and just take me there? Or bend me over whatever flat surface you see first to make your job easier? Are you going to leave marks all over me? I love territory marking."

As if to prove that, she sunk her teeth into the gentle skin of his neck just under his jaw, biting and sucking before licking it. Chat bit his tongue to keep from moaning. And suddenly, she changed her movements. Her grip on his hair lessened and returned to soft caresses while she was pressing soft kisses along his neck and jaw.

"Or will you be gentle like I aways imagined you being. Just lay me on a soft bed and shower me with gentle kisses and affection. Whispering the sweetest things as you spoil me and make sure to not leave one patch of skin unkissed. Going down on me, eating me all night long as if I'm your favorite dessert and you just can't get enough of me. Is this how you prefer it, chaton?"

Her lips moved upwards, setting against the shell of his ear, her tongue reaching out just for a small lick that sent shivers down his spine. And he never thought orders could be whispered seductively, and yet. 

"Answer me."

"Both. I'm flexible when it comes to it." he choked out, unable to resist anymore. Not when she was so close, showering him with attention and kisses. Not when he could smell her, such a sweet perfume that made his mouth water. He had limits.

Miss Fortune giggled against him. He could feel the vibration from her chest against his back. And to his surprise, she pushed the sapphire necklace in front of him. Settling his ponytail aside, she kissed the back of his neck.

"This is your reward for being such a good kitten. I like you when you are cooperative. You are such a sweet tame kitten when you want to. I'd like to see a little more of this from time to time. But until then." she pressed a long kiss to his cheek. "Au revoir, mon amour."

The next thing he knew was that his hands were free and the heat from her body disappeared. He let himself fall on all fours, breathing heavily. And even with her warmth gone, his face was still burning.

_Such a good kitten._

Chat whimpered pathetically as he let himself fall against the floor. Why, why did she had to know how to press all his buttons?

Damn his bad luck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He has a praise kink, in case you coudnt tell. Btw guys, the next chapter will be fun fun fun. Here's a hint: someone gets drunk


	6. Drunkness Overload

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wel, this chapter is really pushing the M rating. Drunkess, ladyboobies, cuddles and RIP Adrien's dick

Marinette tapped her chin thoughtfully as she stared at the six rococo paintings propped against the wall. Sticking her tongue out she began sketching fastly, trying to make the imagine in her head take a form on the paper. She had this rococo inspired collection in her mind for a while now, she just needed the time to gather the reference material. Or in this case, oil paintings. Marinette looked at the paintings again. That was the problem with inspired collections. You always had to be careful how much you take, how much you put from you and how well it can blend so it actually looks good. After about twenty minutes Marinette was moderately satisfied with the sketch. Taking a sip from her tea, she glanced at her kwami, Tikki who was sleeping soundly on the puffy pillow Marinette had made for her three years ago. The little god had not been very happy with the way Marinette decided to use one of the most powerful miraculouses. It began by trying to convince Marinette to change her ways. But if you knew Marinette Dupain-Cheng you knew she was a stubborn one, so that attempt failed. And when the little god saw it was in vain, she just gave Marinette the silent treatment for almost two years. It had been… awkward. And then the accident with her father happened and her mother decided to move back to China and it was just Marinette in an empty apartment studio. In the end, she and Tikki had to speak. It turned out better than expected. She wasn’t approving Marinette’s behavior but she was being more amused by it than annoyed nowadays. Shaking her head she returned her attention to her sketches, only to be interrupted by a message.

Odd. If Alya wanted to talk with hr they would Skype. Picking up her phone, Marinette opened the message. And had to read it two more times to make sure she wasn’t seeing things.

_I know this message could be interpreted as lacking properness, and you are under no circumstances forced to agree, but I am in a state that requires quite the distraction, but I’m not emotionally stable enough to get the respective distraction on my own. So this is my official invitation for you to share an alcoholic beverage with me. ω(=＾・＾=)ω_

Marinette covered her mouth and giggled. Oh, that awkward precious bean. Well, isn’t like she could refuse the offer of getting drunk with her sweet kitten. Marinette smirked. this was bound to be interesting.

 

\-----------------

 

It seemed like he was already drunk when she arrived, if his wobbly moves and foggy look were anything to go by. Adrien held the door open as he looked at Marinette, his eyes zeroing on her low v neck. He giggled.

“I can see your ladyboobies.” he burst into another fit of giggles.

Marinette raised one eyebrow: “I can take my shirt off so you can see them even better.”

As Adrien almost fell on his ass from the shock, Marinette strutted in, and took a seat in one of the armchairs before pouring herself a glass. That was some expensive wine, but isn’t like she should be surprised. Adrien joined her sitting in the armchair across from her and picking a bottle and beginning to gulp the wine down. Marinette let her gaze size him up, wondering just what got him into this state. She certainly hoped it was her. Adrien stared at his bottle as if it hid the answers to the deepest, darker secrets of the universe. With a dramatic sigh, he turned his eyes to her.

“I have to confess my sins.” Marinette was too taken aback to even answer to that. “I used to dress up as Sailor Moon for multiple years. I was the biggest Ouran High School Host Club fan out there, Tamaki was my role model. Once I ate a whole cake in one sitting cause my sweet tooth got out of control.”

Marinette wasn’t that surprised he was an anime fan. He probably liked memes too.

“I have a praise kink.”

“Oh!” Marinette sipped her wine and leaned forward, propping her chin in her hand, cause hell yeah, just hit the jackpot right here. He should have gotten drunk sooner. “Do tell me more.”

Adrien leaned against the back of the armchair and continued a rant. “And a bondage kink. That’s Miss Fortune fault. And I’m into pegging. And I really need to go to church these days or cleanse myself from all the sex dreams I have about her. And sometimes you. Oh, shit, forget I just said that. Anyway, I’m also into gags and pet play and… “

Marinette’s smirk was growing bigger with every kink Adrien was sharing. This night was way more fun than she could have ever imagined. And so informative. Oh, she will make good use of this newfound information. For noble purposes, of course.

“Marinette?” Adrien whined.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Miss Fortune thinks I’m sexy?”

 _Oh, only if you knew,_ she thought.

Leaning back, she feigned indifference. “Well, she mentioned she is into blondes, so maybe.”

Adrien got the silliest grin in the world. It was so cute. Marinette bit her lip. She really had to keep from pouncing on him. “But what do you think? Do you think I am sexy?”

 _Oh, minou, you are far too entertaining,_ she smiled a little, glancing at her glass contemplatively. Now it was the time for her to play her cards right. 

“You reminds me of Chat Noir, actually.” she pouted, her eyes sliding over Adrien. “And given I want to ride him so hard he won’t be able to work for a week, then yeah, I’d say yo are sexy.”

Adrien’s face turned red in seconds and he took another gulp of wine. “You think Chat Noir is sexy?” he must have realized he was being a little too obvious and added. “Funny, I think so too.”

Marinette crossed her legs, trying to hide her amusement at his failed attempts at subtility. “I’m sure you do. What about Miss Fortune, though?”

Adrien got a dreamy look. "Oh, she's so gorgeous. Her blue eyes just wow, and when she smirks, it's aaaaaaahhh, and when she teases me, it's frustrating, but then mmmmmmmmmmm.” h actually moaned at that, before focusing his attention back on her. “ You kind of look like her, a little." he sighed finally.

Marinette tapped her fingers against her glass, thinking carefully about her next move. She took another sip, finishing whatever was left in the glass and settled it on the table in front of her. Then, slowly, but surely, she got up and made her way towards him, slipping in his lap. “What if I tease you then?”

Adrien put his bottle down and laughed half-heartedly. "Nice try but I can only get hard when it's Miss Fortune doing it with her yoyo."

Marinette smirked. This night kept on giving. But back to the problem at hand. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she whispered. “Is this a challenge, angel?”

Adrien seemed to snap back out of his utter drunkness for a moment. He grabbed her wrists gently and took off her arms off his shoulders. “No. You are very pretty, but I am loyal to Miss Fortune.”

Marinette kept from growling. Really now? Really? What must a girl do to get the dick she had been thirsting over for years? 

Striking his hair slowly, Marinette decided to play along some more. “And if Miss Fortune was here?”

She could have sworn thee was drool in the corner of his mouth. “My dream threesome.”

Seeing Adrien hadn’t entirely pushed her off, Marinette decided to test something out. Moving slowly, she rolled her hips, grinding against him. Adrien’s eyes were still far away, but his body reacted, his hips pushing back just slightly. Biting her bottom lip, Marinette kept the slow moves. Until she felt something hard against her thigh. Adrien finally seemed to snap out of his threesome dream land.

“Ignore the boner. My dick is more drunk than me. It probably thinks you are Miss Fortune.”

Tilting her head, Marinette gave him a curious look. “Can’t we pretend?”

Honestly, this night was becoming more hilarious with every move. Her whole charade will start to wear thing if Adrien kept being so ‘loyal’. And her hormones weren’t exactly easy to ignore. She was a woman with a healthy sex appetite thank you very much.

“No, no. I’m not as easy to fool as my dick.” 

Well, his dick had obvious something to say on the matter, cause it only became harder and started testing the resistance of his jeans and Marinette could feel it perfectly.

“Ignore him, he is rude.”

"Does he have a name?" Marinette asked, glancing quickly between them.

Adrien nodded solemnly. "His name is Adrien Junior."

Marinette cooed mockingly, which he probably didn't pick on. "How cute!' running her fingers through his hair, Marinette assured him. "Don't worry, Adrien Junior isn't rude at all. I could even play with him a little."

"Ah, ah, ah." Adrien wiggled his index finger in front of her eyes. "I said he only wants to play with Miss Fortune."

Yeah, she knew how much Adrien Junior wanted to play with her. But Adrien Senior refused every damn time because of some morality bullshit. Marinette sighed. It was obviously she won't get anything else out of him. If only she hadn't left Tikki at home... wait.

Adrien gasped as she jumped off him and picked her purse, running out of the apartment.

"I forgot the oven on, I'll be back soon!" she screamed over her shoulder.

Adrien frowned. That was odd, but hey, he didn't want Marinette's house to burn down. He raised his bottle, ready to take another sip only to discover the bottle was empty. Huffing, he went to the table, managing not to fall on his ass, and opened another expensive bottle of wine. the thing about expensive wine was that it was so good it got you drunk properly and that's exactly what he needed to forget about the whole good kitten incident from that morning. After a couple of minutes, he was really getting too hot. Huh, alcohol was getting him hot. Interesting. He took off his shirt and pants, but kept his red boxers on. It was much better like that. He was contemplating the idea of calling it a night, when a figure stumbled through his balcony's doors. And there was Miss Fortune in all her glory. Adrien almost dropped the bottle. Maybe she was a hallucination?

"Hey, hunk!" she waved at him.

Nope, she was certainly not a hallucination, hallucinations don't talk. Or do they?

Well, Chat Noir isn't here." she sighed dramatically. "How I wish he was here." her eyes slid over to Adrien and she smirked. "Could you pretend to be my kitten for a while?"

Adrien's brain wasn't exactly working, so he could only gasp as his dick was screamed at him to accept. Miss Fortune strutted to him and sat on his lap. "Please? I really miss my kitten."

Adrien squeaked. How could he refuse? "I can be your kitten. And anything else you want me to be."

Miss Fortune began stroking his hair, the same way Marinette did earlier and just like then Adrien was trying his best not to purr. However, he couldn't keep the whine in as she stopped her ministrations. However, Adrien's eyes were about to pop out of his head as she reached for the back of her suit, making it come undone and letting the upper part slid off.

(Marinette knew she was inspired with the design and allowing it to be removable.)

She pouted, feigning shyness. "I always wanted my kitten to say they are his favourites."

Adrien's eyes slid to her exposed flesh and hardened nipples and he gulped. "They are my favourites! Your Ladyboobies are wonderful. I love them. I always wanted to hold them."

Miss Fortune smiled. "Well, they are right here, a few centimeters away, so you have a chance."

Adrien gasped in delight. Back in his teenage days, eh always wanted to hold her breasts. Not that now he didn't want to, but he wanted to do other things some more. "Can I?"

Miss Fortune was really liking the starry look in his eyes. "Of course you can, kitten. But no claws, for now, my ladyboobies are a little bit too soft for that."

Adrien reached for them and cupped her gently, enjoying the sensation of her skin against his palms. "They are warm."

"Your hands are warm too, mon minou." she purred. "I said no scratch, but you can squeeze them harder. I don't mind a tight squeeze."

Adrien did as she suggested, gripping the flesh tightly, enjoying the way they fit in his hands, before running his thumbs over her nipples. "I love them."

Miss Fortune hummed, obviously satisfied with his presentation. Somewhere, his mind was screaming that he shouldn't do things like that with a thief, but honestly, Adrien run out of fucks to give. And he was so drunk, this whole thing could be just one big hallucination. He was going to enjoy it as it lasted.

"Can I kiss them?" he asked suddenly.

"See for yourself, chaton. Can you?"

Licking his lips, Adrien lowered his head and began sucking on her left nipple while he kept massaging her right breast. His tongue teased her, before he moved his mouth, nipping at the sensitive skin above the nipple. As he kept his ministration, moving to the right breast as well, Miss Fortune moaned.

"Oh, minou, you really know how to use that tongue of yours."

Adrien basked in the praise before a cat-like instinct took over him and he purred shortly. "They are mine. My ladyboobies."

Miss Fortune giggled, before moaning again. Ah, this was wonderful. If only he would be sober. Tugging gently at his hair, she pulled him away from her boobs. Adrien whined, obviously not satisfied. He gasped as Miss Fortune picked him up and carried him bridal style to his bed.

"Cuddle time, pretty kitten." she declared, settling him on the bed.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and hiding his face in her breasts. Miss Fortune was stroking his hair soothingly, as he purred against her bare chest. Honestly, this was paradise on earth. Why didn't he accept her advances earlier? His poor dick had been right the whole time.

"I love your ladyboobies." he muttered against her skin.

"But do you love me, minou?"

Adrien raised his head oh so slightly, glancing at her with those gorgeous green eyes. "This pussy loves you purry much."

Miss Fortune kept petting him until he fell asleep soundly. She unwrapped his hands from around her, before getting out of the bed. She tucked him under the blankets and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep well, mon amour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real question is, what will he remember?


	7. Paris is for lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be fluff. Supposed. LOL.

When Adrien stumbled in his office, more dead than alive, it was around eleven. Marinette raised an eyebrow.

“You coffee is cold.” she stated simply, looking up from her laptop.

Adrien blinked down at her. He remembered sending her a text about joining his drinking spree when he was tipsy and there was proof on his phone that she answered positively. Now the problem was that after that he had no memory. And every time he tried to remember something, he only got a headache. Or the word ladyboobies. Yeah, that’s all he remembered. And now he was worried he might have said or done something stupid or improper that might have offended or angered her. He honestly hoped he didn’t.

“So about yesterday, I’d like to apologize for anything stupid or rude that I might have done.”

Something flickered in Marinette’s eyes, something he couldn’t quite place. And then she gave him one of the sweetest smiles he had ever received from anyone. “Don’t worry, you didn’t do anything. Now, why don’t you just sit and eat your breakfast. By the way, I’ll forward you the reports from our headquarters in Milano.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief and sat down at his own desk. He was very very grateful for nothing bad happening the previous night. Still, he wondered what was with the whole ladyboobies deal? Did he have a wet dream about Miss Fortune again? Probably. That must be it.

\------------------------------

Paris had many flaws, it was far from the perfect overly romanticized city every non-French person thought it was. But Adrien couldn’t deny that Paris, at night, from the rooftops, was quite a gorgeous sight. Adrien sat down, his legs dangling off the roof as he admired the sight. It was late in the night but the streets still had buzz, people still out and about. Adrien sighed and closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the peace for as long as it lasted.

“Romantic night, isn’t it?”

His eyes snapped open. So much for a peaceful night.

Miss Fortune somehow sneaked next to him. Adrien gulped. Her shoulder length hair was ruffled by the breeze and her blue eyes seemed to shine brighter than any light. And with the rooftops and the Eiffel in the background and that alluring smile on her lips, she was quite a sight. By far, one of the most gorgeous sights he had ever seen. Well, fuck him. He wasn’t supposed to think about that, no matter how true it was. She was a criminal.

Adrien moved from the edge of the rooftop and rolled till he was in a position that won’t end up with him thrown in the middle of the street. To his surprise, Miss Fortune sighed. Looking over her shoulder at him and for a second he could have sworn he saw sadness in her eyes.

“I’m not here to fight, kitten. Or to steal anything.” she turned her head, preferring to look towards the sky rather than him. “Can we just enjoy this night together? I feel like it is too serene to disturb it with our cat and bug game.”

“I… I guess?” he wasn’t sure what to answer. He was too weary of her and her little tricks.

Sighing again, Miss Fortune turned around and started crawling towards him. Chat was frozen in place as she came closer and nestled herself between his spread legs. He wanted to push her away, but she didn’t give him the chance. She reached for him and her hands nestled in his hair. Adrien melted. Damn his cat instincts that basically made him go putty in her hands.

“Just relax, kitty kitty. I won’t do anything you won’t enjoy.” Adrien bit his lip, as she kept petting him. He liked it too much for his own good.

“Paris is for lovers, isn’t it minou? Can you imagine how wonderful would it be if you just gave up on that stubbornness and admitted you love me?” she whispered and Chat closed his eyes to not have to deal with both her beautiful face and alluring voice.

“I don’t love criminals. I feel nothing like that towards you.” he argued between clenched teeth. Her fingers were still playing with his hair.

“Is it so?” she leaned forward, her lips coming next to his ear. “A little birdie told me you only get hard because of me.”

Chat almost bit his tongue off to keep from screaming. Damn her and damn him too and his dirty brain and his traitorous dick. Miss Fortune lowered a hand, scratching him under the chin and that was all for him. A loud rumble echoed in the night,

Chat’s eyes snapped open only to see Miss Fortune looking almost as surprised as him, before her lips curled into a smile. “Did you just purr?”

“No!” he defended quickly.

“You did. You purred!” her hands went back to his hair, massaging his scalp in such a pleasant rhythm it was killing him. “Purr again.”

Chat tried to shock his head and keep the rumbled i. He honestly did his best. He wasn’t her damn pet, for screaming out loud. But Miss Fortune lowered her hand, stroking his thigh slowly, while her other hand was still busy petting his head. And she went up, up until she reached for his crotch. Her slender fingers passed slowly over the leather of his costume, letting the warmth of her hands feel behind it.

“Purr for me, mon minou.” she whispered in his ear.

Defeated, he let the satisfied, happy sounds out, purring louder than he had ever before. Miss Fortune was obviously satisfied with this outcome.  
“Just like that. Good kitten, purr some more for your lady.”

Hearing the praise, Adrien let his head fall against her shoulder with a helpless whine as he kept purring loudly while her hands were busy stroking him. She smelled so good, like jasmine flowers. Damn him, why did he have to be so weak when it came to her? His brain was trying to protest, but his body had other ideas, to delighted with what was going on. So Chat stayed like that, enjoying her ministrations and purring loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a preexamination this weekend for my German exam for an internationally recognized diploma, so wish me luck guys. I don't think I'll be able to post another chapter this week tho >_<


	8. Flashback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks coffin open* GUESS WHO IS BACK. I'm done with exams, I get my results tomorrow and I'm super happy to get back to this story. It also took a couple of days cause I wanted to put my ideas in order. Flashback time! Also my writing is sort of rusty so sorry for any mistakes

_*5 years ago*_

Adrien sighed and put down his pen. This physics problem was a pain in the ass, even for him. And the fact that he was tired after fencing and a photoshoot certainly didn’t help the matter. Leaning against his chair, Adrien looked towards his trash can, where Plagg was snoring loudly. Sometimes he wished he had the life of his kwami. But he wasn’t that lucky. He was Chat Noir after all and black cats were never considered luck around these parts. He was just about to turn back to his problem and dry his brain trying to solve it, when the special Chat Noir alert he installed on his computer and phone went off. Adrien opened his computer immediately and a live feed from the entrance of the Louvre appeared on the screen. 

“... about eight men were sent in and didn’t return. We got an anonymous message, assuming from the thief inside, which declared that we either send Chat Noir or Paris will run out of policemen we keep sending in the museum.”

Adrien got up. “Come on, Plagg.” there were a couple of annoyed noises from the trash can. “Tranforme moi!”

\---------------------------------------

 

The Louvre was a lovely place, really. During the day, when it wasn’t barely lit and with weird noises coming from sarcophaguses, that’s it. But right now, Chat Noir was really not having fun walking through it. He just hoped the thief wasn’t also a murderer. Getting a tighter grip on his baton. His cat ears picked up a slightly louder noise. Some lights turned on loudly. Chat spun around immediately only to be met with an empty space of where _La Liberté guidant le peuple_ should have been. He took a step towards it and the next thing he knew was that he was pulled through the air, losing the grip on his baton and ending up suspended by a string and hanging upside down. Amazing. This plan was going great. And his scream of surprise when he was pulled up certainly indicated how fearless he was. Merde.

A giggle echoed through the dark. Chat narrowed his eyes. “Come out, you coward.”

A lean figure appeared from behind a pillar and well, Adrien was surprised. From the many things he expected, a girl his age in a polka dotted suit wasn’t it. She approached him, her right hand holding tightly onto something round which connected to the string he was tied to and her lips curled in a sweet smile.

“That’s no way to speak with a lady, now is it?”

“Yeah, a lady… bug?” Adrien titled his head, but honestly, it wasn’t exactly easy to make out details while hanging upside down. Her suit did resemble a ladybug look though. Could it possibly mean…?

“Are you her? My partner!” he clarified when he noticed she raised an eyebrow. She did have the look and the weapon. Chat felt a wave of happiness come over him. It had been almost two years now since he got his miraculous and Plagg promised him the ladybug shouldn’t take too long to appear. “The one my kwami told me about! I waited for you for so long. You are supposed to be my other half right?”

The girl sighed. “You shouldn’t speak like that pretty kitty.” the amusement was clear in her voice. “You give a poor girl hopes.” she bopped his nose.

Chat stared at her, trying to get a clear view and wondering what happened. She was his partner right. “You have the ladybug miraculous, right? It means you are my partner. We could get along, I’m convinced. We could…, we could be friends.” he tried to not let his desperation obvious. He had waited for almost two years for her. Plagg had told him the cat and the ladybug was the perfect pair, the unbeatable combo. Adrien had been so happy, not only for the freedom, for being a hero, but also for having a friend. A friend who was supposed to be his half, who he could tell everything to and… he still hoped.

“If I would have found these pretty things a couple of years back, oh, I would have love joining you in your heroics, kitty.” there was a nostalgic sadness in her tone. “But now, honestly, do you really need me? Paris is doing perfectly fine. Honestly, things are getting boring around here.” the sadness was gone replaced by something sly and smug. “Would you like some action, chaton?”

“Coccinelle?” he called out, sincerely flabbergasted.

She smirked. “A cute name, but not quite fitting. You can call me Miss Fortune.”

On a happier day, he might have appreciated the pun. But this wasn’t such a moment. She approached him, still holding onto his bindings.

“I hope you like me at least in the slightest. I did come out of stealthy stealing habit on the big scene especially for you, minou.” Chat could feel her breath, warm against hs skin. He noticed vaguely she smelled very sweet.

“For me?”

“I hope you like to play, kitty cat. The game is on.”

And as soon as she said that, Chat felt her lips upon his. The kiss was a little bit awkward with him suspended upside down, their lips not fitting as much as they could. And yet, Chat felt himself get drunk on the sweet taste of her, the way their lips pressed together, the slight tickle he felt when her tongue licked his bottom lip. It felt amazing. And it was over way too soon to his liking. He didn’t have time to comprehend the situation, to even get the chance to gain his rationality back after that kiss, that Miss Fortune already disappeared. And then let go of him, making him fall on his face.

Yep, certainly not his best night.

 

_*Present*_

Adrien groaned into his pillow while Plagg was using a piece of camembert to hit his head. With an annoyed huff, Plagg tapped Adrien on the forehead. 

“What’s now, kid?”

“Thinking of Miss Fortune again.” he answered groggily, his arms wrapping around one of his pillows. ‘That first time.”

“What when she stole your first kiss or the first meeting after that when she told you she might have stolen your first kiss, but you’ll beg her to take your virginity?”

“PLAGG!” Adrien screamed loudly, while Plagg dodged the pillow thrown in his direction. 

“What? It is the truth. It had been years ago and you are still blushing.” Adrien covered his face and growled. “You know maybe you should take her on that offer if you want to ever lose your virginity.”

“PLAGG WHAT THE HELL?!”

The kwami shrugged and shoved the camembert in his mouth. “I’m just saying.”

“Please, don’t say anything. I’m not attracted to her. I don’t find her beautiful, amazing and I certainly am not attracted to her.”

“Repeating it multiple times won’t make it real.” Plagg sing songed from Adrien’s side. “Kid, we got this over already. She is your other half. That always happens Romantically, platonically or whatever else. Though, I never had such a horny cat… “

“PLAGG!”

“... but those are details. Of course you are gravitating towards her. But you are also a very hormonal being, so the simple solution here would be for you to accept you are attracted to her and all those wet dreams you have aren't nightmares. The faster you accept it the better.”

Adrien was sure his face was redder than a ripe tomato. He was just about to argue with Plagg, when his phone buzzed. With a sigh, he took it off the nightstand and managed a soft smile when he saw Marinette’s name.

_‘I received a notice about a mistake in the schedule for tomorrow. Your photoshoot is at 11, not at 14, so we should leave around then. I hope it isn’t too late for this notice I only got the message now. Good night!’_

Adrien replied curtly and assured here there was no problem. With a glance at his nightstand clock, Adrien noticed is was a little past one in the morning. He clapped his hands to make the light turn off and then pulled the covers over himself. This years-long mental dilemma can wait another day.

“Goodnight, Plagg.”

“Night, kid. Dream of Miss Fortune.”

“Oh, fuck off.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better get ready people, next chapter is gonna get interesting....very interesting.


	9. Between Heaven and Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is EXPLICIT. No, literally, there's nothing else, but sin. The story rating stays M for now. But be warned.  
> So ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) smut time! Even if it is my half assed, impossible to picture positions, cringe-worthy smut lol.  
> Also, idk if I got the right name for the thing Miss Fortune is wearing, but here's a visual (the idea, not the thing MF is wearing in this chapter): https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/cd/ce/3b/cdce3b32e92e09fa873165365d959240.jpg
> 
> Sorry if there re any mistakes!

Adrien drank whatever was left of his noisette while wondering if he could paint eyes over his eyelids and pretend to e awake during the photoshoot. But given he never had any truly artistic inclinations besides the drawing anime eyes phase, the plan was meant to fail. Unless some shoujo eyes were the right thing for a new underwear line.

“Are you alright?” 

Adrien glanced at Marinette, who was looking at him with a worried expression, her fingers playing nervously with her phone. He gave her a weak smile. “Sure. Just a little tired.”

She was not buying it and Adrien didn’t expect her to. But just as she was about to reply, her phone began to ring. Saved by the bell, it seems. Marinette answered the phone, obviously annoyed. “Speak.”

Adrien heard some murmuring on the other line and saw Marinette frowning, but he was too tired to be concerned about what happened, so he just leaned against the back of his chair and tried to slip to dreamland.

“Yes, I’m asking you to reschedule… no, no… what?! Absolutely not… look… I don’t care! You are in charge of the damn department for a reason, so you better reschedule. You can't? Damn right you can... don’t interrupt me! You have your position for a reason so you better put those gears in your head in motion. Oh, you can’t, really? You know what I have on my hands? An Adrien Agreste who is about to drop dead, that’s what. Do you want him to drop dead on your damn set and then the whole company to crumble because you can’t use your damn brain to reschedule? Yeah, I thought so too. Bye!”

If he wasn’t so tied, Adrien could have had been sorry for the poor idiot at the other end of the line. Marinette’s wrath wasn’t something anybody wanted to unleash. But he was too tired to really care. But he wasn’t too tired to not yelp when Marinette picked him up and threw him over her shoulder. Holy shit, she was strong! He already knew that from their sparring matches but he never expected her to be this strong. She was moving as if he was weighing nothing and settled him on the couch in the far corner of his office as if he was a pillow.

“Rest well, Adrien. You need it.” Marinette’s words were the last thing he heard before falling into deep slumber.

When he opened his eyes again, Adrien felt as if he slept for years. No complaining, of course, hell knows he needed it. He stood up, stretching his arms and opened his eyes. Only to notice he was no longer on the couch in his office Or in the building. Or in Paris, for the matter. He scanned his surroundings, thoroughly confused. He was in a large canopy bed with white silk sheets, surrounded by green and blue pillows. The room he was in was pretty spacious, but the bed took most of it. The windows were large and opened, allowing the sea breeze to slip in along with a smell of salted waters and for a second Adrien thought he was in paradise.

“I’m so happy you are awake!” And when his eyes landed on the person who spoke, he changed his mind. He assumed he was dead.

Marinette was standing next to his bed side. In sexy lacy lingerie. Adrien gulped, doing his best to not ogle at her. Quite a challenge, which he failed miserably. She seemed to fit right in, with her white see through corset and the g string. Adrien gulped when he noticed the little fake golden halo above her dark hair and the, hopefully, fake angel wings attached to her back.

“Marinette… I… er… where are we…?” he didn’t get the chance to finish as Marinette covered his lips gently with her index finger.

“You don’t have to worry, angel.” she reassured while unbuttoning his shirt slowly. “You don’t have to worry about anything here. Just let me take care of you.” as Marinette took his shirt off, he could only open and close his mouth.

Marinette climbed into the bed, in front of him and began undoing his belt, while smiling sweetly at him. That sweet smile and that almost non-existent underwear simply didn’t fit together and yet, there it was. Alright, Agreste, regulate your breathing.

“So, how do you want to do it, angel?” Marinette asked sweetly while dropping his belt to the side. “Do you want me to ride you, so you’ll be relaxed? Or would you prefer to fuck me nicely yourself?” she moved her index finger slowly and teasingly across his chest. “I never pegged you for a dominant one, but you could surprise me.” 

She stopped once she reached the underside of his chin, tilting her head. A loving sigh left her lips before her fingers began caressing his face. “You are so beautiful sometimes I have to wonder if you are real.”

Adrien gulped, biting his lip as if that would keep the blush from spreading all over his face. “I… I also think… you… er… “ he was dead, for screaming out loud, he may as well say it. “I also think you are extremely beautiful. You have the most beautiful eyes and the sweetest smile, and I’m so happy to have you in my life.”

Marinette leaned forward and kissed him sweetly, smiling against his lips. He could stay like that forever. If he wasn’t interrupted by a mocking voice.

“Oh, you two are so sweet, I almost got diabetes.”

Adrien turned his head around abruptly only to see Miss Fortune. Except the only thing she had from her original assembly was the mask. Instead of her suit, she had on a red and black cage bralette, a headpiece with pointy red horns and a sharp tail. And while Marinette’s pieces were covering the important parts (poorly, but they did), Miss Fortune’s had the exact opposite role, leaving everything on sight. Yes, Adrien was sure he was, in fact, dead.

“I think it is quite unfair you get the first round with him.” Miss Fortune continued while joining them on the bed. “I saw him first after all.”

Marinette huffed. “Are you getting possessive now?”

“I’ve always been.” she shrugged before reaching for Adrien’s hair and pulling it until he had his face burrowed in between her breasts. “I waited long enough for this, don’t you think so, handsome? Ah, I can’t wait to tear that sweet ass apart. When I’m done with you, you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Adrien felt his heart was ready to jump out of his chest. That sounded so hot, dear God. Not that he had time to think it properly. The next thing Adrien knew was that he was shoved on his back. Abruptly, he propped himself on his elbows, only to see Marinette and Miss Fortune glaring at each other.

“You can’t start torturing him now.” Marinette growled.

“Oh, I can’t? Watch me!” 

Miss Fortune seemed ready to pounce on him, but Marinette pulled her back by the shoulders and she glared at her. Marinette didn’t seem bothered in the slightest.

“Why start torturing him now?” she questioned, her voice barely audible. “When we have all the time in the world?”

“What are you suggesting?” Miss Fortune narrowed her eyes.

“I think we should make him cum. Nicely, slowly. As a welcoming gift. And then we have the rest of the night to do whatever we want with him.”

Miss Fortune smiled softly, grabbing Marinette’s chin and kissing her quickly. “Not a bad idea, little angel.” she turned to him and began crawling, her smile turning feral. “Not a bad idea at all.”

Once she was in front of him, Miss Fortune began undoing the buttons of his jeans while massaging his erection. “Oh, but you are already so hard! Are you getting turned on only at the sight of us?”

The only reply he had was a strangled whine. His eyes were focused on Miss Fortune and he didn;t feel Marinette move next to him. But he did feel her tongue, licking along his neck and across his jaw. She cupped her face and forced him to watch her.

“Don’t be so tense, angel. We will take good care of you. And make you cum like never before. Just look.”

His eyes slipped from Marinette’s blue ones to Miss Fortune, who just threw his pants aside and pulled his boxers off, freeing his erection. Marinette gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Just relax and let us take care of you.” 

And with that, she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock, making him moan. Miss Fortune smirked before leaning in and taking him in her mouth. He groaned as Marinette pumped his dick a couple more times, before kneeling next to Miss Fortune. Adrien whimpered as both of them began licking his cock. His hands were shaking, grasping the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. The two of them were taking their sweet time with him, massaging and squeezing his balls, rubbing the base of his cock, licking up and down. It was overwhelming. It was wilder than any previous fantasy of his and he knew he wasn’t imagining this one with his hand down his pants in the dark of his bedroom. This one felt somehow real. He could smell their perfume in the air and the touches felt differently.

“Oh, pretty kitty, eyes on us.” Adrien’s gaze drifted back down to them just as Marinette was finishing a long lick across the base of his cock and MIss Fortune pulled her gently by the hair. “We are gonna give you a little show.”

Adrien couldn’t even form proper words, let alone a coherent sentence. And if it wasn’t already melted enough, his brain turned to goo when Miss Fortune and Marinette began kissing passionately over the tip of his cock. It was as if they were doing their best trying to avoid touching it (which was pretty much impossible in their position) and licking, grazing and nipping as much as possible at the same time. Adrien’s arms and legs were shaking, his hips bucking against the two of them. He moaned loudly, his voice breaking from the pleasure and…

… and he opened his eyes with a start, to see his office. 

It was a little blurry, probably because of the sleep. Damn, that had been one wonderful dream. And that annoying boner in his pants will need to be taken care of, but just five more minutes to enjoy this wonderful pillows. He needed to get these for home too, they were so soft and comfortable. And they even had a familiar scent, a very nice one. Adrien yawned, opening his eyes just a little. He saw Marinette smiling down at him as he nuzzled in between her breast. Mm, so soft… _wait a second_.

Adrien jumped off the couch with a scream of horror. Marinette looked amused as he tried to regain some composure, but his red face and wrinkled clothes certainly didn’t help.

“I’m so sorry for falling asleep on you. By the way wonderful bra there, I couldn’t even feel the material!.” Adrien slapped a hand over his mouth when he realized what he just said. 

“That’s because I’m not wearing a bra… sir.”

Adrien’s face went entirely red. “Yeah, yeah, I… uh… I need to use the bathroom.”

Marinette eyed his hard on with a little smirk. “I can see why.”

“Gotta go, bye, it was nice knowing you!” he shouted over his shoulder, dashing past her to the door, perfectly aware he screwed up big time and wishing he could hang himself with toilet paper.

As he disappeared behind the bathroom door, a giggle escaped Marinette’s lips. She wondered if her sweet kitten was aware he was talking in his sleep. Probably not. Humming, Marinette leaned against the couch, stretching her arms. The plan was going better than she ever imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
>  (Also just so you know, I hinted at something in this chapter that will reappear in the future and it is pretty significant for their relationship)


	10. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know what I think about this chapter. Sorry it had been like 3 weeks, but moving to another country can be quite time consuming lol

“THIS IS A DISASTER, A TOTAL DISASTER, WE ARE ALL DOOMED.”

Adrien kept scrolling through the food videos on Instagram, while the photographer kept screaming like a mad man and the hair stylist kept doing hell knows what to his hair. Now, one may be a little more phased by the fact that he was sitting in his underwear on a fancy bed, in a chateau, while a whole crew was going screaming and panicking around him or trying to make him look commercial ready. Truth to be told, Adrien was so used to it that he stopped caring a long time ago.

“I can't believe she canceled on us.” the fury in the photographer's voice seemed to grow with every second. “I’ll have her blacklisted. She can say bye bye to her fashion career.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he gave a heart to a cake picture. Jean-Luc Tesimo was one of the greatest high fashion photographers in the business. But he was also one true drama queen. 

“She informed me that she got a stomach bug and couldn’t make it.” one of his assistants tried to explain.

“Stomach bug, stomach bug, that’s… oh, merde. We don't have time for that. I need a model, who will work well, has the body for those pieces and is available right this second. Where am I going to find one?!"

Adrien stiffed a yawn. He wondered if they ever could have a photo shoot without some drama. Honestly, he just wished to get this over with and go home and stuff his face with macarons and fruit tarts. He was jolted out of his desert daydreams by Tesimo’s shout.

“You! You are perfect for this.” 

“Who, me?” Marinette looked surprised at him, putting her sketchbook aside.

“Yes, you! The pieces will fit you and you got the face of a goddess, you'll do fine. Whats your name? Are you an intern here?”

“Marinette.” she answered and nodded. “Yeah, I am a designer.”

“Not today, chérie. Today you are a model, so… why are you all just standing there? Bring her to makeup and fittings, we don’t have the whole day!” he scolded the crew.

As Marinette was pulled away by a stylist, no one no noticed the little smile she had on her lips. Marinette was certainly happy with herself. Those laxatives she accidentally slipped in the food of that poor girl truly worked wonders.

Meanwhile, Adrien was having an existential crisis. Sure, he preferred working with Marinette. At least that’s what he thought at first. But then he remembered that the photo shoot was for an underwear campaign. Which implied a Marinette in flimsy underwear with him on top of her. And after the last time with that wet dream and angel underwear, Adrien wasn’t too sure his dick will resist making a guest appearance in this photoshoot. Honestly, the whole situation was so bad and embarrassing. He already bought Marinette three rolls of Charmeuse silk, breakfast, lunch, dinner and apologized about 23 times for that incident and he still felt like it wasn’t enough. It was such a lack of professionalism from his (and his dick) part. Just because she was also his friend didn’t mean he could get boners while using her chest as a pillow. That was rude. Shaking his head, he decided it won't be a repeat performance. He did underwear campaigns many times before and he was always professional. He can do that now too.

“Ah, perfect. Marinette, right? Just go there next to Monsieur Adrien till I get the camera.”

…. Adrien really couldn’t do that now. Or anytime soon. Not with Marinette in that black nightgown.

“Hey.” she half whispered to him once they were in hand reach of each other. “Don’t mind me stealing your job for the day, do you?”

“No, not at all.” Adrien replied trying to seem nonchalant.

Marinette stepped closer to him, keeping her voice low. “Given I'm new at this, I really hope you can show me the ropes.”

Adrien turned to face her and inhaled sharply. He didn't quite realize how close she was, their faces centimeters apart. Marinette tilted her head and mouthed a ‘will you’ and Adrien couldn't help noticing the beautiful shape of her lips. He was about to answer her when they were interrupted by a camera flash.

“Perfect!” Jean-Luc said, obviously happy with them. “Let’s get this party started!

\---------------------------------

Doing solo shoots for underwear campaigns was actually quite easy once you got used to it and were comfortable enough. By now, Adrien treated it like any other photo shoot, he couldn't care less that he was almost naked. On the oheir hand, he was surprised Marinette was doing such a great job with hers. Not that he didn’t know Marinette was great at whatever she put her mind to do, but modeling wasn't exactly something you master easily. But she was a natural. But he was happy she preferred designing. Modeling was far one of the unpleasant parts of the fashion industry, at least in his eyes.

“And this is all of the individual photos. Now, I need you two together on the bed.”

They exchanged a look and for a second Adrien could have sworn Marinette gave him an evil smirk. Oh well, must have been his imagination. 

“First, sit face to face. And then just do your… that thing. You two really don’t need instructions.”

Adrien kept his composure as he sat in front of Marinette on the big canopy bed. He held her gaze for a little, thinking of what a good next pose would be. He wasn't that fond of a photo shoot without instruction when it was done with a partner. More often than not, the synchronization wasn’t that good. But not in this case, as it seems. Just as he reached for Marinette, she got up on her knees. In a smooth motion, she gently grabbed his hand, guiding it to gently caress her face. 

And suddenly all the noise around them died down. It was only him and Marinette and those beautiful blue eyes of her staring at him intently. She moved his hand up, just enough to be able to plant a small kiss on the inside of his wrist.

“Weren’t you supposed to show me the ropes?” her voice was a barely a whisper, but Adrien heard it clearly.

“I… “ it was pretty hard to answer when her lips were trailing down his skin. “You don’t seem to need it.”

She hummed, reaching for him and putting her hands on his shoulders. His hand slipped from her face to wrap around her waist, pulling her just slightly closer. She could feel how warm and soft her skin was. Marinette tilted her head, leaning into him, slowly.

“Do you really think so?” he probably wouldn’t have heard her if she wasn’t so close, close enough to feel her hot breath against his lips.

“I… “ she shifted her weight, letting the silk nightgown slip off her shoulders as she propped herself on her elbows. Adrien followed her movement, making sure to not let his body crush her. Marinette held his gaze, her blue eyes filled with such intensity, Adrien felt a chill run down his spine. He reached to brush aside a rebel lock off her from her face, the tips of his fingers tracing her cheek. “I really don’t think you need me. You are doing perfectly on your own.”

Adrien moved slowly, ready to get up and stop almost crushing her, but Marinette followed his movements, dropping her nightgown on the sheets as she almost climbed in his lap. Her index finger pressed against his lips, as Marinette sushed him in a whisper. Her hand slipped from his lips and she leaned forward, her lips brushing against the shell of his ear.

“I need you more than you can imagine, Adrien.” Adrien reached for her, letting his hand roam up her back, trailing across the soft skin, while he kept looking her in the eye, trying to show wordlessly what her words had done to him. His hand unconsciously reached for the clasp of the bra. Marinettes pupils were dilated and her breathing seemed just a little irregular. It was still more controlled than his. Adrien’s eyes slipped to her lips just as she mouthed two words.

_Undo it._

His fingers moved on their own accord, undoing the clasp of her bra and letting it slip off her shoulders. Marinette run her hands up his chest and shoulders before lowering her head so their foreheads were touching. 

She was so close. She could smell her perfume, something sweet, but not sickeningly so and her eyes were just so blue and he noticed for the first time that she had freckles. And her lips, God, those lips. So close to his. Barely a breath apart. They moved together, just so slightly, their lips touching, just enough to get the faintest taste when…

“And cut! If this won’t sell, then nothing in the world will.”

Adrien almost jumped out of his skin, reality drowning on him. Right. Photoshoot. He shook his head. Marinette giggled while clasping the bra back in place.

“We made quite the good team, right?” she asked with a smile, her normal optimistic and rather cheery self obviously back.

“Yeah, “ Adrien knew his voice was sounding strained. “A great team.”

Going back to work normally with her will be one hell of a challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to cut it. Also bonus points if anybody guesses where the (sur)name of the photographer was inspired from.


	11. Can't Keep My Hands Off You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It has been over a month, I am aware. I've been pretty busy with uni, searching for a job and some volunteering projects Im in. I actually got elected as board member for one youth organization two days ago ayyy. I'm pretty happy about it. Now onto the chapter. I hope the next update will come sooner. In the meantime, enjoy the chapter! And sorry if there are any mistakes

Paris was never sleeping. The lights were always shining and the buzz of people, cars and music could always be heard, no matter how late in the night it was. For once, Adrien was out late not because of the superhero duties, but because of grocery shopping. He was carrying one big bag in one hand and whistling one of his favourite anime theme songs, enjoying a night of peace and quiet.

“Hey, handsome. Didn’t you hear it is dangerous for you to walk around at this time? There could be thieves around.”

Adrien sighed. So much for peace and quiet. Turning around, he feigned surprise. “Miss Fortune! Do you want to steal my baguettes?”

She moved from under the street light, looking at him from under her lashes. There was something almost primal about the way she looked at him. “Oh, just one and it isn’t in that bag.”

Adrien gulped. Why did she always flirt with him in and out of leather? He tried to look away even walk away, putting distance between them. But there was no avail. Miss Fortune appeared before him, forcing him to walk backward until his back hit the wall. She smiled at him sweetly, tilting her head and faking innocence. Adrien’s grip on his groceries tightened. This won’t end up good. It never did. It usually ended up with a boner for him.

“I saw your pictures.”

Adrien raised an eyebrow, genuinely confused. “My… pictures?”

She nodded. “The ones for the underwear line.”

Adrien bit his lip. Right, those ones. He had to admit, they turned out amazingly, but it didn’t mean he could look Marinette in the eye for the rest of that day. And ow he got Miss Fortune complimenting him on how he looked almost naked. No biggie. Don’t think about the angel and devil roleplay, damn it.

“Oh, “ he managed to mutter. “And...uh… “

She got on her tiptoes and smiled up at him. “I wish I could be that girl under you.”

Adrien almost choked on air. She obviously took it as a good thing, because after observing his reaction, Miss Fortune put her hands on his shoulders, leaning in, almost brushing their lips together. “Of course, we would have fewer clothes on. The cameras can stay though, I don’t mind.”

Adrien’s face was burning. Did she get off of his blush or what? No, wait, bad idea o think about what things Miss Fortune might possibly get off to.

“Did I leave you speechless, pretty little thing?”

“Yeah. No… well… er…”

She giggled and taped his noise. “You are adorable. Did you consider my offer, Adrien? Would you let me kiss you?”

Her tone was so soft and the way she said his name made him go weak in the knees. But he knew better than to fall into her traps. Lord’s know what he might want with a civilian even if it was Adrien Agreste. “I will refuse your offer.” 

She sighed and let go of his shoulders. “Well, then, I will leave you to do your thing. But the offer is still on the table. So if you ever get lonely at night, I can always keep you company.”

She winked at him and turned around to leave until she heard him call her name and looked over her shoulder.

“Are you going on a heist?” Adrien asked in what he hoped was a casual tone.

For a second he swore there was a hint of disappointment in her eyes before it was replaced by mischief. “Don’t I always?”

Adrien began cursing under his breath as she disappeared into the night.

\-----------------------

Transforming, rushing home to drop your groceries and then running as fast as the magic leather will carry you to stop your arch nemesis from a heist was certainly not how Adrien wished to spend this night. And while he was chasing Miss Fortune across the rooftops, he didn’t have any hope the night would go well. But it seems that fate liked to surprise him, because the fight was in his favor for once. e couldn’t help, but feel happy and relieved when he got Miss Fortune pinned under him, her back flat against the concrete of the roof, her wrists in his grip. Se was struggling and wiggling, trying to escape, but couldn’t. Adrie felt almost proud. Maybe this was it. The moment when he finally won for good and caught her.

“What’s with the smile, kitty cat?” 

He was surprised. Even in this situation, she still had time to be cocky. Of course, she would. But it was his time to shut her up.

“I got you.” he stated shortly. “I will bring you to the jail and then you won’t bother anyone anymore.”

Miss Fortune snorted. “You are just going to put me in a prison cell, just like that?” she was sounding almost innocent, as if she did no wrong in her whole life.

“Yes, just like that.” he said, adjusting his grip on her wrists to make sure she won’t be able to escape.

“You won’t play with me at all?” it was almost a whine and for a moment Chat wondered if she was faking it or not. “Come on, kitten, I am right here, pinned under you, almost out of breath. Won’t you do anything, Chaton?”

He clenched his jaw. There was no thought of the proximity until she mentioned it. There was a shiver going up his spine and suddenly, Chat felt too aware of everything. The heat of their bodies, almost pressed together, his fingers wrapped around her small wrists, her perfume in the air. His grip weakened.

“I… I will take your miraculous and put you in handcuffs and… “

She giggled. “Ah, of course, you’d want me handcuffed. I am sure you would love the sight.”

“I.. I… “ he gulped tried to focus on her, now, here and not let his imagination wander.

But she had other plans. Miss Fortune managed to raise her hips, probably trying to escape, so Chat did the first thing he could. He bumped his hips with hers, forcing her body to be pressed against the floor again. She gasped, but smiled. And then he realized he did exactly what she wanted. Miss Fortune kept moving under him, rubbing the lower self of her body against crotch. He felt a wave of heat going through his whole body. With a groan, Chat’s body almost went limp over her, his forehead resting against the cold concrete. But he was still so close. He turned his head just a little, only to find Miss Fortune staring at him. They were just one breath away, if he would lea in just a little it would be enough for…

“Play with me kitten.” it was a whisper, told through heavy breathing and Adrien had almost forgotten who they were in that second. There was an ich in his chest and his body was trembling. He needed it. Just one kiss. Just one touch of those sweet, rosy lips. It was just a small indulgence. He could… he could… no!

Reality drowned back on him as if someone just threw a bucket of cold water at him. Gritting his teeth, he let go of her wrists and got off. She watched with big eyes as Chat Noir run across the rooftops and disappeared into the night. Sitting up, she propped her chin in her palm and sighed. 

_So close._


	12. The Boiling Point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *kicks coffin open* Hi, it is me, back from the dead. I am so sorry for nto updating this in so long guys, but real life had been insane with uni, trying to find a job, all my organization work, I've been to a congress on the other side of the continent. The time and energy I had for writing was pretty low and that one I had to spend on finishing my Big Bang fic (which will be posted on 5th of January, so stay tuned!) and my secret santa gift. That being said, I am back in the game ayyy.
> 
> Happy Holidays to everyone! I hope y'all will get rest and enjoy your time with whoever you decided to spend the holidays with :D

Chat Noir glared, his teeth gritted as he looked up to Miss Fortune. She was standing on the top of a pillar of boxes, smirking cockily down at him, while dangling a pair of handcuffs from her index finger.

“What’s with the long face, kitten?” she teased. “No need to look so pissy right now, I brought a toy for you.”

Chat moved quickly, catching the handcuffs instinctively when she threw them at him. He narrowed his eyes as Miss Fortune jumped off the boxes and landed gracefully at what could be considered a safe distance from him. She giggled, taking in his defensive stance, Then, to his surprise, she extended her hands towards him.

“Well, chaton? What are you waiting for? I am all yours. Weren’t you excited about putting me in handcuffs?”

Chat glanced down at the handcuffs quickly, before fixing his eyes on her. He wasn’t in the mood to put up with some tricks of her. He knew her well enough to know this was in no way her giving up on thieving (and making his life hell) to turn herself into the authorities… or well, a superhero. There was a trick there for sure. But still, this was a chance to restrict her and he would take it, especially after he was so close to success last time. He had to take the risk an try.

Moving quickly, he approached Miss Fortune and closed the cuffs around her wrists. She smiled sweetly at him before putting her foot in between his legs and knocking him to the ground.

“Oh, sweet kittyyyy, “ she sing sang, while sitting down in his lap. “Come play with me now.”

She reached behind his neck, using the chain of the handcuffs to force him closer. Then she nuzzled his neck. Chat tried to keep a neutral expression and not react, but he had cat tendencies and a weakness for nuzzles, so that wasn’t going according to the plan. Miss Fortune just kept giggling when she noticed the slight purr escaping his throat. She hummed and began pressing kisses along his jaw and slowly down his neck

Chat wished to throw her off him, but he couldn’t. His body just refused to move, allowing her to kiss him and intoxicated him with her perfume. It was a mix of sweet and floral and… familiar somehow. He couldn't quite place it, but he was sure he knew it. It was achingly familiar, but he just wasn’t able to think straight now, not with Miss Fortune on top of him, kissing him senseless and… wait a second.

He looked in surprise as Miss Fortune stood up, twirling the handcuffs on her index finger and looking down at him amused. He trie to moe only to find his hands tied, with his own belt tail nonetheless. He clenched his jaw in annoyance. When will he earn to stop falling for her tricks and not be so easily swayed by her little games?

Miss Fortune hummed and run a hand through his hair, ruffling it. “Is this how your hair looks after sex?”

“It never gets this messy.” he muttered under his breath almost unconsciously.

“Then,” she tapped his nose playfully. “ No one fucked you good enough.”

Chat felt his cheeks going red. He gave a shaky exhale, trying to keep his composure. “Yeah? Well, I… er… um… I mean, wouldn’t you like that, huh?”

Yeah, that was an epic fail at sounding confident and sarcastic.

“Wouldn’t I like?” Miss Fortune shook her head. “Unlike you kitten, I am not trying to hide how much I would love to slam you against the pavement and ride you until you forget your own name.”

At this point, Chat was sure most of his blood flew to his face. And it certainly didn’t help when she leaned in and stroked his face, whispering slowly. “Only if you weren’t so damn stubborn.”

He moved turned his head to the side to shake her touch away. “I am on the side of the law and you are a criminal and I would never be interested.”

Miss Fortune raised an eyebrow, clearly unimpressed. She raided her kneed, nudging him between the legs, playfully. “The buldge in this lovely catsuit of yours doesn’t seem to care in the slightest about the law.”

Damned be his traitorous dick. “That’s because…. it’s not my fault. And I am a superhero I can’t just…”

“You can’t just…? What can’t a superhero fuck whoever they are attracted to? My, my, that’s just sad.”

“I’M NOT ATTRACTED TO YOU!”

He knew the screaming wasn’t necessary and the outburst itself might have been a little over the top, but he had to convince her once and for all that he wasn’t attracted to her in any way. And maybe manage to convince himself as well along the way.

Miss Fortune certainly looked taken aback as she blinked in surprise at him. Then she did something unexpected. She burst out laughing. And it was such an honest, real laugh that he was sure she wasn’t faking it. As if his statement was the greatest joke she had ever heard.

“Listen to that, not even you believe yourself.” she managed to say after she was finished cracking up. “It’s hilarious.”

Chat’s shoulder’s slouch as he frowns down at the concrete floor. He couldn’t quite place the feeling that was piercing his heart right now, but it wasn’t anything pleasant.

“Aw, my poor, poor kitten.” Miss Fortune teased running a hand through his hair and only snorting when he shook his head trying to keep her touch away. “I know, I know, it is very hard to face your true feelings, especially with all that stubbornness. Maybe some reflection time could be used. I am sure you can escape your own tail.”

And with that, she swung her yoyo through an open window. She blew him a kiss, before pulling on the string and disappearing.

Chat Noir didn’t look up. He clenched his jaw as tears of anger rolled down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things took a pretty interesting turn huh. Time for the plot to kick in


End file.
